The present invention relates to a receiver for the synchronous demodulation of real bandpass signals which have been freed from interference or distortion, respectively, by means of filters. After such filtering, the signals are converted by means of a pair of Hilbert filters into analytical signals which are shifted in phase by means of a phase shifting member, are scanned at the rate of the signal element timing rhythm, and are interrogated in a decider.
Such receivers are disclosed, for example, in the article entitled, "A High Performance Digital QAM 9600 bit/sec Modem" by Akashi et al., published in NEC Research & Development No. 45, April 1977, at pages 38, et seq.; the article entitled, "Microprocessor Implementation of High-Speed Data Modems" by Gerwen et al., published in IEEE Trans. on Communications, Vol. COM-25, No. 2, February, 1977, pages 238 et seq.; and the article entitled "Ein flexibles Experimentiersystem fur die Datenubertragung im Fernsprechbereich" [A Flexible Experimental System for Data Transmission in the Telephone Art] by Kammeyer and Schenk, published in Frequenz (Frequency] 33, 1979, No. 5, pages 141-145 and No. 6, pages 165-172.
Data receivers, such as those mentioned above, usually employ quadrature amplitude modulation and mainly employ time sampling or digital signal processing.
In all data receivers of this type, the individual functions are realized in separate filter arrangements, for example, the synchronous demodulation with phase separation is performed in a digital pair of Hilbert filters, the optimum noise suppression in a matched filter, and the signal equalization in a special equalizer filter. With fast operating data transmission instruments, the above-mentioned other filters are necessary in addition to the pair of Hilbert filters to achieve a low bit error rate, so that the circuitry becomes relatively complicated.